Sun Over the Moon (The Originals)
by SuperCindii
Summary: "Don't you want to know Mikeal story? To hear both sides of the story."  Mikaelsons amidst in the war with their bloodlines winds up transported into a white void room, where a woman will show them their Fathers' past and how he progressed into becoming the man they knew him as.
1. Chapter 1

**SERIES I**

 **PART I: THE VOID**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE ORIGINALS**

 **NOTE: STILL IN THE PROGRESS OF EDITING**

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah snapped glancing around at the white room that reminds her of the occasions she was in slumber. "Now that is something I might want to know too," Elijah said making Rebekah pivot. She gasped; stunned, observing him, "Elijah?" Rebekah muttered before gradually grinning with happiness, surging at un-human speed to embrace him, Elijah grinned delicately welcoming Rebekah back with a similar bliss.

"Well, look how charming you both look."

the two kin separated in amazement to hear a familiar voice, "Kol?" Rebekah stood up in dismay, by her, Elijah standing his eyes quietly demonstrated a glimmer of expectation and happiness. "All things considered, who else would it be?" Kol grinned before strolling nearer until remaining before his siblings.

"A jokester maybe?" Rebekah proposed wryly giving her particular smile back before Kol could react again with his sarcastic comment.

"Children, please" Elijah inputted with his opposing voice, however, his smile said otherwise.

"Runion is great and everything except where the bloody hell are we?" Rebekah addressed checking out the white void, "Good thing Nik isn't here" Kol remarked brittly, strolling gradually to see his environment. Elijah gave a little disliking sound before additionally glancing around. "Is this some spell?" Elijah stated,

"No, it appears it's significantly more than only a basic spell brother." Freya said everybody head snapped at the sound of her voice, "Sister, welcome to the club of the obscure!" Kol stated, his arms full in embellishment his grin self-contradicting.

"Sister," Elijah recognized her with a little grin.

"Thank God. I would have kicked the bucket if I was the only girl." Rebekah marked with content before hurrying instantly to embrace Freya who laughed at Rebekah remark.

They both separated grinning at each other, "So this isn't only some senseless spell? Did we get stabbed in the back by, Nik once more?" Kol walked nearer to them, Elijah glared at Kol "No this is by all accounts greater than a spell or a snooze time." Freya stated, relinquishes Rebekah and dissects her environment, offering a look to her family.

Elijah observes her confounded stare before sighing, "It appears you're not proficient regarding why we are stuck here?" Elijah asked, making Freya gesture gradually.

Rebekah moaned in disillusionment.

"It's only a white plane of presence it appears," Klaus' voice stopped people in their tracks, "No bloody way..." Rebekah talked up with slite amaze. "Shock, sisters, brothers" Klaus mouth bent into his mark smile. "Niklaus late as usual," Elijah quickly advanced toward embracing him in which Klaus embraces him back both chuckling.

Kol feigns exacerbation at the scene.

They separated both took a gander at their family, "Well, now that we're all together, done having a family gathering." Kol mumbled heatedly "Kol" Elijah objection was voiced.

"It appears you are all together here, " A new voice stood up, everybody turned quickly putting their guard up at the unknown threat.

A young girl with short sparkling fair hair and fiendish blue glimmering eyes gazed at them, "Who are you?" Freya narrowed her eyes at the suspicious girl, "I'm Loopy. Nice to meet you," Loopy grinned.

Klaus in seconds had his hand on her throat however not before passing her throat like an apparition. Klaus' eyes enlarge in astonish, "Well, love it appears you're more than the eye meets." Elijah drew nearer to back up Klaus if there should arise an occurrence of any suspicious development from Loopy.

"You're the reason behind why we're here..." Freya concluded, trailing at what she suspected.

Rebekah frowned at Loopy giving her a cold gaze.

Loopy grinned delicately before strolling nearer to them, her white dress moving at an elegant pace. Kol tensed before giving a cold smirk, "darling' do you know who we are?" Loopy gave no reaction to Kol.

"It appears she does yet, her particular conduct makes me ask why you are not frighted by us," Elijah said.

"Welcome to Escape Heaven."

Loopy kept overlooking any inquiries in regards to for what reason they're here, "It appears it's another ploy to free of us," Klaus expressed watching her with a cold glare.

"I overwatch everything in the universe, including the past, present, and the future. Sometimes-"

"Love, you're a great liar," Klaus' voice was chilly in which no foe would want to confront yet, Loopy gave no response of disturbance, she waved her hand, and a screen showed up demonstrating a scene of Hope and Hayley who appeared to be frozen at mid-activity. "You set out th-" Elijah grabbed Klaus preventing him from making another stride. "You're committing an error, Miss. Loopy" Elijah expressed cooly. "For what reason are you showing this to us this?" asked Rebekah. Loopy just smiled, "I'm just demonstrating to you what is going on in the present. Time is solidified right now. My job is to demonstrate to you the past in which you were not conceived yet."

"You can't be serious," Kol sneered before leaving not keen on what Loopy needed to say. Freya took a gander at her thoroughly considering what she is stating. "Miss, Loopy if what you're stating is genuine, " Elijah said behind Klaus.

"Brother you're not by any stretch of the imagination trusting these schemes!" Klaus glares at the idea, Rebekah feigned exacerbation at her sibling normal behavior. Loopy lets them quarrel. "Whos' past are we seeing?" Freya scrutinized, her eyes inquisitive. Everyone quietly sat tight for Loopy to speak, "Mikaels, your father."

"What..father?" Freya gasped, stunned, her eyes tearing up.

"My mission today is to demonstrate to you his past since you know your mothers' past," Loopy said. Her eyes were moving to each Mikaelson. "For what reason would we need to see his past?" Klaus attempted his best to keep his emotions in check. However, his eyes showed how he felt about Mikael. "I don't know myself...I simply received a mission and must complete it," Loopy said.

"We will see father past, how fascinating indeed, sweetheart what are we waiting for?" Kol leered at the thought. "Regardless, she hasn't disclosed to us why we need to." Rebekah intruded on, Elijah consented to gesture too. "Take a gander at it from this point of view, and you will meet the Mikael before he was a father...maybe comprehend the opposite side of the story or stay with what you are aware of him as of now." They all looked at each other, each watching each other before consenting to a specific something.

"Well love what are we sitting tight for?" Klaus said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED ON SUN OVER THE MOON**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II: THE BIRTH**

 **SERIES ONE**

Loopy waves her hand a screen shows up cuts to an image-

 **Field of wildflowers and beautiful green grass, zooming more into the screen was an enormous oak tree. A young boy sitting down inclining toward the tree, his skin fair and almost glittering against the splendid sun, his brilliant blue eyes gazed thoughtfully at his work, blond wavy hair moving with the breeze.**

Each Mikaelson couldn't help but sense familiarity from the boy.

Klaus gazed carefully, taking a gander at the boy that seemed to be comparative in looks.

 **The kid painstakingly cut an oddly formed wood with a little hand-made blade; his face demonstrates the appearance of focus. "Mikael!" A voice hollered out.**

"W-what?" Shock and perplexity coursed through everybody, "Father.."Freya whispered, next to Klaus who gazed at the screen in dismay.

 **Another boy who looked older ran nearer to the oak tree.**

 **He was tall and slim looking directly inverse from Mikael. His darker hair and dim blue eyes gazed interestedly at the more youthful boy. "I found you, brother."**

"Unbelievable..." Klaus murmured.

"Sibling?" Elijah frowned.

"So it appears father had family we didn't think about," Kol gazed hard at the visual before him.

Everybody stared stunned at the disclosure of what they merely heard. "If this is true...then the result for what happens to him?" Rebekah inquired. Freya sad eyes moved to gaze at Loopy for answers to see her gone.

Freya pressed her lips at the sudden vanishing.

 **"Rale...it appears you discovered me," Mikael child-like voice spoke up. The older boy known as 'Rale' laughed before drawing nearer. "Father, requesting that I get you, " Rale said. He sat by Mikael, watching his sibling carving the little bit of wood that appeared to shape into a man.**

 **"It's a Viking warrior," Mikael conceded. "I see...you're making this warrior for what?"**

 **"To ensure our new sibling, " Mikael answered. Rale gazed at his sibling before grinning tenderly, "Well, go ahead foolish little brother... give us a chance to meet the new Mikaelson."**

"It appears we don't know a lot of who our father was," Elijah grimaced.

"It appears to so," Klaus agreed, Rebekah nodded beside him.

 **The two boys raced to a small hunt, a more seasoned man with long dim hair stood tall nearly guarding the hunt. His eyes pierced at the two boys who remained before him. Rale stood tall demonstrated no fear, Mikael was an alternate story he turned away anxiously.**

 **"Where were you boy?" The man protested. "I-" Mikael attempted to speak, but his eyes demonstrated his dread.**

 **"Father, is mother okay?" Rale intruded. The man's cold eyes moved from Mikael to Rale before gesturing, "She is fine. After all, she is my wife." The man left from that point onward. Mikael tensed form relaxed.**

 **"You shouldn't look so terrified. You know father likes singling out the weak." Mikael winced at Rale words, "I know but his presence is unnerving," Rale shook his head.**

"It appears our dear grandfather is a cold man, now we know why our father was the same" Kol said

"Shh" Rebekah scolded

 **Hearing shouts and groans could be heard from inside the hunt making Mikael recoil at the noise. "It appears mother is still in the process of giving birth," Rale said with a sign. Mikael shifted awkwardly, his eyes gazed at the hunt with stress, "Is mother going to be alright? Is it harming her?"**

"Mother will be fine," Rale guaranteed.

 **A last feminine cry heard before quietness took after and a loud shout was heard causing Rale to sign in relief. A young female came out, "Where is Hagen?" Both brothers took a gander at each other, Rale venturing up, "Father left.." A look of disgust could be recognized in his eyes before vanishing. The young woman looked grim at the hidden message, "Your mother has given birth to a girl."**

 **"Truly?" Mikael excitement could be taken note.**

 **"Indeed."**

 **"Go inside and comfort mother. I'll go search for father to give him the news.." Rale ordered.**

 **Mikael nodded before following the young woman.**

Nostalgia sprang up in everyone at the seeing Mikael entering inside the hunt to see the new addition. Emotions welled up in their throats as they inclined forward.

 **"Anselma, Mikael is here to see you."**

 **"Thank you, Ann," A delightful lady with long streaming fair hair, her deep sea blue eyes showed her bliss. Anselma's face was sweating, her once reasonable skin turned pale.**

 **Ann nodded before taking off.**

 **Mikael took a gander at the scene with a stun, and a youthful angel was in the hands of his mother.**

 **"Come, Mikael, come to see your new sister," Anselma was holding the darling with one hand inclining toward the hand-made bed while the other was sitting tight for Mikael to get a grasp on. Mikael drew nearer before sitting with his mother, as he watched his new sister.**

 **"What do you think?" Anselma inquired. Interest was extending far at her heart alongside her satisfaction.**

 **"She looks red like the peaches I see hanging from our tree." Anselma laughed at her child reply.**

 **"She doesn't she?" Anselma delicately touched her daughter's face.**

 **"You promised I would name her," Mikael stated, he watched his new sister face yawn squirming in his mother arms.**

 **"I did don't I?" Anselma said, amused.**

 **Hagen stormed inside causing both mother and son to turn at the sounded intrusion, "Hagen..."Anselma whispered with dread. Mikael stoops up and moved further away as his father got closer to see his daughter. Behind Hagen came Rale who grabbed Mikael shoulders tightly.**

 **"A girl huh?" Hagen grumbled.**

 **Anselma looked away as she carefully gave the babe to Hagen.**

Everyone frowned at the sudden tension of what they were seeing. "How odd..."Elijah muttered.

 **Hagen eyed the girl with critical judgment, "Rosetta," Hagen said before giving the newly named babe back to Anselma. Rale watched with a frown as his father left, "Raleigh come there is still much to do." Rale nodded at the command before patting his brother's shoulder and giving one last look at his mother who gave him a sad smile.**

 **"Rosetta? it's such an odd name mother," Mikael griped, scowling at the odd name.**

 **"Is it now?" Anselma prodded.**

 **"Indeed, I have never known about such name," Anselma grinned gently.**

 **Mikael drew nearer as he watched his sister, "It's not reasonable, you guaranteed I would name her on the off chance that she was a girl." Anselma hardened. Indeed, It appears I will break our deal. Blame whirled in her.**

"We can hear her contemplations?" Asked Klaus.

"Truly, it appears as of not long ago we couldn't hear musings," Elijah affirmed.

"Not awful, at this point," Kol remarked.

Freya hands were tight, Rebekah saw before snatching her hand firmly making Freya give a little grin.

 **"We should bargain with my child?"**

 **Mikael gave a befuddled look, "How? Father would be enraged on the off chance that we change the name," the infant moved to make both take a gander at her. "Well, we should allow her a second name?" Anselma smiled.**

 **"A second name? be that as it may, nobody here has a second name.." Mikael said.**

 **"At that point, it will make your sister more exceptional, huh?"**

 **Mikael watched his mom with a severe look before gesturing, "Do you have a name? Make sure to pick shrewdly after all this is your sister," She whispered to him delicately.**

 **"Freya..her name will be Freya," Mikael expressed, the angel yawned.**

"Freya?" Rebekah heaved. Everybody swung to take a gander at the most established Mikaelson.

 **"Freya?" Anselma tested the name.**

 **"Indeed, It suits her doesn't it mother?" Mikael answered as he got a grasp on his sister the little hand.**

 **"Rosetta-Freya Mikaelson," The youthful angel opened her eyes, "Mother look she likes it!" Mikael grinned wide.**

 **"My sweet girl..welcome to the world." The babe dark eyes gazed before fluttering shut, "Sleep tight, Freya," Mikael whispered.**

"Is that why he named me Freya?" Freya asked a tear fell out of her eye as she stared at the screen.

Klaus glared at the screen in dismay.

"This could all be lies, sister." Klaus approached embracing Freya who let go of Rebekah's hand, returning the embrace.

"imagine a scenario who this is all true, brother?" Freya began fearfully.

"At that point, it implies something happened to father family," Elijah replied.

Loopy stared at the scene in front of her with a blank look before disappearing once more.

 _Note: Hello everyone! PART II is complete! Tell me what you think?_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals**

 ** _Song: BREATHE_**

 ** _Warning: No destructive criticism please if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it but, I do accept constructive criticism :)_**


End file.
